fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Link
Paper Link is an RPG in which the player takes control of Link, Mario, Zelda, Peach, Bowser and Ganondorf. It is for GameCube only. Gameplay The traditional GameCube joystick is used for moving all characters. Link: B: Sword Cut A: Jump A+A: Double-jump A+B: Sword Pounce Y: Target Y+B: Fire arrows Y+X: Chain Crash Mario: B: Kick A: Jump A+A: Double Jump A+A+A: Triple Jump Y: Target Y+B: Fireball Zelda: B: Spin A: Jump A+A: Double Jump A+B: Jump-kick Y: Target Y+B: Jump-spin Peach: B: Slap A: Jump A+A: Double Jump A+B: Triple Slap Y: Target Y+B: Hurl Parasol Bowser: B: Crush A: Jump A+B: Jump-smash Y: Target Y+B: Fire Breath X+B: Spike Impale Ganondorf: B: Stab A: Jump A+A: Double Jump A+B: Slice-jump Y: Change into Ganon for five seconds As Ganon, you can do triple damage, but you lose 50% HP Chapters Prologue: Once Apon A Time (Part I) The game open with Link and Zelda dueling Ganondorf for the TriForce. This is basically a tutrial, as you play as Link first, and when you delete all of Ganondorf's health you play as Zelda, when yu delete all of Ganondorf's HP you play as Ganodorf. When you delete all of Link's and Zelda's HP, the TriForce swallows the three up. Prologue: Once Apon A Time (Part II) Meanwhile, Mario and Peach are fighting Bowser for the Great Shine Sprite on Isle Delfino. This is basically the same as in part one of the prologue, as you play as each character once. When you finish, the Shine Sprite swallows the three up. Chapter One: Hyrulfino Boss: Link The chapter starts on an island that looks like Hyrule and Delfino combined. Mario washes up on the shore of the island, confused and tired. He walks into the city and sees the ShineForce (a combination of the Shine Sprites and the TriForce) floating above the city. He believes that Link is responsible for this, as he can control the TriForce. Mario searches the city and meets a jester named Grinsworth. Grinsworth offers to help Mario in exchange for a ride to the top of ShineForce Gate. Grinsworth and Mario arrive at the other side of the island to find Link, who has just washed up on shore. Mario attacks, surprising Link. The two fight, and Mario defeats Link easily. Chapter Two: Shine Gate Boss: Mario The chapter starts wih Link awakening from unconsciousness after his battle with Mario. Enraged, and believing Mario is responsible for the fusing of the TriForce and Shine Sprite (and therefore combining Hyrule with Delfino), Link sets off to find Mario. Along the way, he meets Bowser. Link, not knowing that Bowser was evil, allows the koops to come with him and exact revenge on Mario. The two see Mario helping a jester (Grinsworth) up the side of ShineForce Gate. Link climbs up the side and attacks Mario. Mario is knocked unconscious, and Link tries to steady him but Mario falls off the top of ShineForce Gate, vanishing into the mist. Chapter Three: The Void Boss: Void Booster The chapter starts with Mario falling through the mist. It seems he is doomed until the Void opens beneath him. He lands in the blackness and finds a bunch of Boos attacking him. Mario defeats them, but, tired from his battle with Link and tired from his battle it the boos, Mario falls into a deep sleep. In his dream, Booster Tower has been destroyed and the Snifits have been enslaved by the spoiled ghost baby Chauncey to deliver rocking horses. Mario fights his way through the dream, defeating Chauncey's Rocking Horses. Finally, he wakes up in a prison cell in the void. He tries to escape, but cannot get out of the cell. The ghost Bogmire appears and taunts Mario. When Mario doesn't respong, he sets a voidified Booster on Mario. Mario defeats him and turns on the light, thus shriveling Bogmire up. Just as Bogmire vanishes forever, he says "The mansion... will... finish youuuu...." Mario is still trapped in the cell, however. Chapter Four: Hyrulfino Plaza Boss: Zelda/Bowser The chapter starts with Zelda, Peach, and Ganondorf waking up on the beach of Hyrulfino. Zelda attacks Ganondorf, but Ganondorf escapes. Zelda explores Hyrulfino and meets Bowser, who tells her he made an alliance with Link. Zelda, unlike Link, knows that Bowser is evil and is shocked that Link allied with him. Here you can make the choice to play as Bowser or Zelda. If you play as Zelda, when you win Bowser preteds to be dead but then knocks you unconscious and leaves. If you play as Bowser, when you win you knock Zelda out and leave. Chapter Five: Clock Tower Boss: Link The chapter starts with Ganondorf washing up on Hyrulfino Beach. He explores the island, eventually meeting Grinsworth the jester. Grinsworth is very sad over Mario's "death" (Grinsworth didn't see Mario escape into the void) and agrees to help Ganondorf fight Link. The two of them find Link in the Clock Tower of Hyrulfino. Ganondorf fghts and defeats him, dropping the huge bell on Link and seemingly killing him. Chapter Six: The Mansion Boss: none The chapter starts with the Void opening and spewing out Luigi's Mansion. The mansion simply sits in Town Square until Ganondorf approaches it. As he does, Zelda, Bowser, and Peach run up beside him. A voice emiates from the mansion, saying that soon Hyrulfino would be filled with ghosts. Zelda, Ganondorf, Bowser, and Peach decide to work together- for the time being- to defeat the mansion, or whever is controlling it. Chapter Seven: The Final Battle Boss: The Heart The chapter starts with Zelda, Bowser, Ganondorf, and Peach entering the mansion and reaching its "heart." The heart speaks, saying that Luigi bested its ghosts once with the Poltergust, but seeng as Zelda and co. don't have a Poltergust, the mansion could easily beat them. Just then, Link swings in, revealing that he had merely been trapped beneath the bell rather than crush by it. He reluctantly helps fight the Heart. Before the battle, the heart reveals that it was responsible for the fusing of Hyrulfino. The six heroes (and anti-heroes) fight the Heart and after a long and grueling battle, they defeat it. The explsion caused by the Heart's defeat, however, sucks evryone in the mansion into the Void. Epilogue: The Battle Begins The epilogue begins with Zelda, Bowser, Ganondorf, Peach, and Link appearing in the Void. Mario is in a cell nearby. They are confused until, suddenly, a man wearing a cape of bat wings appears and introduces himself as Count Blezk, the son of Count Bleck. Reception The public reception was overall good, some people criticizing it for its ciffhanger ending and complicated plot. However, a sequel entitled Paper Link II: The Heart of Chaos has been confirmed to be released in July of 2007. This may refer to the Chaos Heart in Super Paper Mario, or the Heart of Luigi's Mansion. Sequel A sequel to the game will be released in July. The following things have been confirmed about it: *The ShineForce will be very important *Grinsworth will return. In one trailer he was seen standing beneath the ShineForce, raising his hands. *Mario will be a primary antagonist, along with Ganondorf and Peach. *Count Blezk may very well turn hero, as he was seen fighting Ganondof and Mario is a trailer. Category:Fan Games